haunted by the living
by Maddi-lovr11
Summary: ***Punklee*** this is a horror\romance story Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

Save My Life Litteraly...

My name is Aj Lee, I always used to tell my self that whenever I felt like I was being watched that I was being dramatic and that things like getting murdered dont happen.

CH. 1 3

"Hey Kaitlyn!" I yelled to my multi- colored haired friend. She stopped and I made my little legs run as fast as they could down the hallway and to her.

"Hey aj, I thought you had a segment with Punk right now?"

"Oh crap, I do!" I ran off and towards the gorilla. I had recently started a story line with the WWE Champion Cm. Punk. He was one of my best friends so it was kinda wierd to be in a love triangle with him. I walked out just as my music started playing and put on my best crazy chick face that the fans loved oh so much. I skipped down to the ring and slid threw the ropes. I was in the got in the middle of an argument between my ex Daniel Bryan and Cm punk.

"Guys, guys. There is no reason to fight. Please just stop." I looked from Daniel to Punk and almost laughed at their faces.

"Aj, this has nothing to do with you. Why are you here?" Daniel asked me while sneering.

"I am here so that Punk wont hurt you too bad." I said sneering right back to him. All of a sudden Kelly Kelly came out to the ring. She was a new part of the storyline, she was supposed to be after Punk. In real life we werent the best of friends cuz she really did like Punk. I glared at her while stepping closer to Punk. Kelly just stood there and asked fro a mic.

"Aj, you know that Punk doenst really like you, right? I mean look at you, no wonder Daniel broke up wtih you you are pathetic. Punk needs a real women with power, and who is smart. Not some stupid little girl who is a physco." Kelly started laughing. She went to turn around and leave when I spoke up.

"Wait Kelly, out of all the crap you were just talking, one thing was true. I am just a little bit _crazy."_ I ran towards her but Punk caught me and back me up to the ropes so I couldnt reach Kelly. None of this was part if the story line but I couldnt help it, that wasnt what Kelly was supposed to say. After a minute I realised I wasnt going to get away from punk so I stopped fighting and stood still. Punk reluctantly let me go and back away. As soon as he turned towards Daniel who was just walking away from Kelly. I slipped threw punks legs and pounced on Kelly, this time Punk just watched amused. I get punching Kelly until someone grabbed my hair and yenked me, I was then threw out of the ring by my hair. It was Daniel I looked up and Punk was beating the hell out of Daniel. My head was hurt but It was sooooo worth it. I looked at Kelly who was lying on the ground. When Punk was finished with daniel he looked between Kelly and me and then went to walk towards me. Before he could make it over to me he was grabbed by Kelly. Kelly kissed him and while they were making out I felt my heart break the lights went out and Kane walked out, this was going out of control and fast. Kane picked me up and carried me away as the lights came back I saw punk looking at me sadly as he saw me wave and smile. I had no idea where Kane was taking me but he didnt get to far before being attcked by Punk who had chased us out of the ring. After him came Kelly, she looked at me and I smirked. Lookey what I caused. I attacked Kelly as I though of her kissing MY man.

"You stupid bi***!" I yelled as I tackled her. I kept going at with Kelly until I looked over at Punk who looked mad at me. I got off of her and Punk ran over to us and kneeled down to Kelly who was bleeding. I felt my heart break again, he actually liked her. Did he not feel the same way as me? I loved Punk, but he loved her. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes as I watched Punk ask Kelly if she was okay. He turned and looked at me just as I walked over to Daniel who had just shown up and was holding his arms out for me. I didnt want to go to him but he was it, I walked over to him crying, I stopped right infront of him and looked at Punk once again. He had gotten up and was walking up to me, I was now in the middle of two guys again. I looked to Daniel and all the memories of us cuddiling and loving each other flashed by, I then Looked at Punk and saw all of our goodtimes flash by. I turned to Daniel once again and then saw him reaetedly beating on my. I just started bauling and ran away. As I ran I tripped, I was covered in a red liquid. I looked around and saw a lot of dead bodies. What the hell? I was about to scream when soomeone covered my mouth


	2. chapter 2

Save My Life Litteraly...

My name is Aj Lee, I always used to tell my self that whenever I felt like I was being watched that I was being dramatic and that things like getting murdered dont happen.

CH. 1 3

"Hey Kaitlyn!" I yelled to my multi- colored haired friend. She stopped and I made my little legs run as fast as they could down the hallway and to her.

"Hey aj, I thought you had a segment with Punk right now?"

"Oh crap, I do!" I ran off and towards the gorilla. I had recently started a story line with the WWE Champion Cm. Punk. He was one of my best friends so it was kinda wierd to be in a love triangle with him. I walked out just as my music started playing and put on my best crazy chick face that the fans loved oh so much. I skipped down to the ring and slid threw the ropes. I was in the got in the middle of an argument between my ex Daniel Bryan and Cm punk.

"Guys, guys. There is no reason to fight. Please just stop." I looked from Daniel to Punk and almost laughed at their faces.

"Aj, this has nothing to do with you. Why are you here?" Daniel asked me while sneering.

"I am here so that Punk wont hurt you too bad." I said sneering right back to him. All of a sudden Kelly Kelly came out to the ring. She was a new part of the storyline, she was supposed to be after Punk. In real life we werent the best of friends cuz she really did like Punk. I glared at her while stepping closer to Punk. Kelly just stood there and asked fro a mic.

"Aj, you know that Punk doenst really like you, right? I mean look at you, no wonder Daniel broke up wtih you you are pathetic. Punk needs a real women with power, and who is smart. Not some stupid little girl who is a physco." Kelly started laughing. She went to turn around and leave when I spoke up.

"Wait Kelly, out of all the crap you were just talking, one thing was true. I am just a little bit _crazy."_ I ran towards her but Punk caught me and back me up to the ropes so I couldnt reach Kelly. None of this was part if the story line but I couldnt help it, that wasnt what Kelly was supposed to say. After a minute I realised I wasnt going to get away from punk so I stopped fighting and stood still. Punk reluctantly let me go and back away. As soon as he turned towards Daniel who was just walking away from Kelly. I slipped threw punks legs and pounced on Kelly, this time Punk just watched amused. I get punching Kelly until someone grabbed my hair and yenked me, I was then threw out of the ring by my hair. It was Daniel I looked up and Punk was beating the hell out of Daniel. My head was hurt but It was sooooo worth it. I looked at Kelly who was lying on the ground. When Punk was finished with daniel he looked between Kelly and me and then went to walk towards me. Before he could make it over to me he was grabbed by Kelly. Kelly kissed him and while they were making out I felt my heart break the lights went out and Kane walked out, this was going out of control and fast. Kane picked me up and carried me away as the lights came back I saw punk looking at me sadly as he saw me wave and smile. I had no idea where Kane was taking me but he didnt get to far before being attcked by Punk who had chased us out of the ring. After him came Kelly, she looked at me and I smirked. Lookey what I caused. I attacked Kelly as I though of her kissing MY man.

"You stupid bi***!" I yelled as I tackled her. I kept going at with Kelly until I looked over at Punk who looked mad at me. I got off of her and Punk ran over to us and kneeled down to Kelly who was bleeding. I felt my heart break again, he actually liked her. Did he not feel the same way as me? I loved Punk, but he loved her. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes as I watched Punk ask Kelly if she was okay. He turned and looked at me just as I walked over to Daniel who had just shown up and was holding his arms out for me. I didnt want to go to him but he was it, I walked over to him crying, I stopped right infront of him and looked at Punk once again. He had gotten up and was walking up to me, I was now in the middle of two guys again. I looked to Daniel and all the memories of us cuddiling and loving each other flashed by, I then Looked at Punk and saw all of our goodtimes flash by. I turned to Daniel once again and then saw him reaetedly beating on my. I just started bauling and ran away. As I ran I tripped, I was covered in a red liquid. I looked around and saw a lot of dead bodies. What the hell? I was about to scream when soomeone covered my mouth


End file.
